Some types of businesses or enterprises may use a number of applications that interact with one another to carry out functions connected with enterprise activities. Thus, some of these applications provide services that are utilized by other applications employed by the enterprise. These internal services are often provided to the other applications as part of an enterprise's business operations. Further, because internal services are typically provided within an enterprise's own network, intranet, or the like, interactions are often assumed to be secure. Consequently, the provision and consumption of internal services may not always be well monitored, which can affect the enterprise's efficiency and security.
Additionally, some internal services may be used by many different service consumers for many different purposes, and internal services tend to change or evolve at a faster rate than public services. Thus, internal service providers may not be able to easily monitor how their services are performing, how their services are being used, who is using their services, or how ongoing changes in their services affect users and overall security concerns. Further, on the other side, the applications of service consumers may not always receive their requested services in a timely manner due to latency or interrupts at the service providers. However, the causes of such latencies or interrupts are not always easy to identify.